When students arrive at their college living areas they have a car filled with heavy items such as refrigerator or microwave and bulky items such as big plastic boxes and light items such as big bags of clothes and assorted bedding. Ideally, they would want everything in their car to fit into a cart so they have only one trip to make from their car to their dormitory room. Thus, there is a need for providing easy transportation of items that are brought by college students to be moved into their college living spaces. Other carts are being used in an attempt to meet this need, however, they fail to offer sufficient load capacity, are inconvenient and not easy to use. There is therefore an unfulfilled need for a collapsible wheeled cart-in-a-case, which can easily and conveniently be assembled without tools from its carrying case into a cart with the dimensions and load capacity to transport the typical items found in common college living spaces on college campuses. Our cart is specifically designed for college move-ins and move-outs, as well as the physical layout of college campuses (e.g. elevators, dorm rooms, rough terrain).